2036 Atlantic Hurricane Season (LckyTUBA's version)
Overview The 2036 Atlantic hurricane season was a near-average season that featured 13 depressions, 12 named storms, 5 hurricanes and 2 major hurricanes. Although the storm count was near average, the ACE value was above average, mostly due to Hurricane Helene. The most notable storm of the season was Hurricane Chris, which was the first July Category 5 in over 30 years. . . . . . . . . . . Tropical Storm Alberto Tropical Storm Alberto was a moderate tropical storm that struck Louisiana hours after the official start of the season on June 1. A depression formed on the afternoon of May 30 from a cluster of thunderstorms that had been persisting over the Gulf of Mexico, intensifying into Tropical Storm Alberto on the afternoon of May 31. Alberto then made landfall early the following morning at its 50 mph peak in Louisiana, weakening into a depression later that morning and dissipating late that night. Impacts from Alberto were relatively minor. Winds gusted to 58 mph at landfall, and about 10,000 people lost power during the storm. Numerous trees had downed branches near the area of landfall. Slick roads caused a few traffic accidents, none of which were fatal. Alberto caused $5 million in damage, and no deaths were reported. . Tropical Storm Beryl Tropical Storm Beryl was another moderate tropical storm that impacted the Yucatan in late June. A cluster of thunderstorms in the western Caribbean formed a depression on the evening of June 26, which moved northwest at a steady pace. The depression strengthened into a tropical storm early in the morning of June 28, receiving the name Beryl. Beryl continued strengthening throughout the day, and made landfall that evening north of Cancun at its peak intensity of 60 mph. Beryl weakened to a depression overnight, and dissipated the following morning. Beryl caused minor impacts across the peninsula, with the primary hazards being gusty winds and heavy rain. A flash flood was reported west of the area of landfall, reportedly causing 6 deaths. In total, Beryl caused 6 deaths and $40 million in damage. . Tropical Depression Three Tropical Depression Three was a weak depression that hit Florida in early July. Three formed from a group of thunderstorms over the Gulf of Mexico on the evening of June 2, making landfall near Tampa overnight and dissipating the following afternoon. Three caused minor impacts in Florida, with a gust of 42 mph recorded at landfall. Light rainfall was also reported across Florida, although no significant flooding was reported. Three caused no damage or deaths. . Hurricane Chris .Hurricane Chris was a powerful JulyCategory 5 that hit the Yucatan and Gulf Coast. A tropical wave formed into a depression on July 17, becoming a named storm the following day. Chris became a hurricane on July 19, and started to undergo rapid intensification due to unusually low wind shear and warmer than average SSTs in the Caribbean. Chris reached Category 5 status on the afternoon of July 21, peaking that evening and weakening back to a Category 4 overnight. Chris made landfall the morning of July 22 north of Cancun as a 125 mph Category 3, quickly weakening as it crossed the peninsula. Chris then reemerged over the Gulf of Mexico as a Category 1, restrengthening to Category 3 status as it made landfall near Galveston, Texas on the afternoon of July 24. Chris then passed directly over Houston with Category 2 winds that evening, weakening to a tropical storm overnight and becoming extratropical the following afternoon. Chris' impacts on Mexico were significant; Cancun saw winds gusting to 140 mph and a storm surge of 11 feet. Because Chris was a relatively fast-moving storm, rainfall was not one of the primary impacts in the Yucatan, so most of the damage came from either the very high winds or the storm surge. An estimated 1.5 million people lost power in Mexico. In total, Chris caused 28 deaths and $3.5 billion in damage across Mexico. The worst impacts from Chris, however, were in Texas. Chris caused a 9 foot storm surge, which inundated much of Galveston, which was battered with 135 mph gusts. Winds gusted to 115 mph in Houston, with sustained winds peaking at 100 mph for the city. Chris knocked out power for a total of 6 million people in the southern US, with 38 deaths and $12.5 billion in damage reported. In total, Chris caused 66 deaths and $16 billion in damage. Due to the extensive damage Chris caused in the Yucatan and Texas, Chris was retired in spring 2037 and replaced by Camden for the 2042 season. . Tropical Storm Debby Tropical Storm Debby was a high-end storm that tracked through the Gulf Stream in August. A depression formed east of the Bahamas during the afternoon of August 11, intensifying into Tropical Storm Debby 24 hours later. Debby began to rapidly intensify over the Gulf Stream, accelerating northeast and becoming extratropical the afternoon of August 13 shortly after its peak of 65 mph. Debby brought some light surf to the East Coast, but no other impacts were reported on land. Debby caused no deaths or damage. . Hurricane Ernesto Hurricane Ernesto was a moderate hurricane that hit Texas in August. A depression formed into a tropical wave on the morning on August 15, intensifying into Tropical Storm Ernesto that later that day. Ernesto brushed the western tip of Cuba on August 16. Ernesto began to rapidly intensify on August 17, becoming a hurricane the following afternoon. Ernesto made landfall at its peak intensity of 105 mph in Texas on the afternoon of August 19, weakening to a tropical storm that evening and dissipating the following morning. Ernesto caused moderate damage in Texas, albeit less severe than initially feared, as Ernesto at one point threatened to strike the same area as Chris had impacted less than a month prior. Winds gusted to 120 mph at landfall, while a storm surge of 7 feet caused costal flooding in low-lying areas. Ernesto's remnants also caused heavy rain across the Rocky Mountains, with isolated cases of flash flooding reported in Colorado and Wyoming. In total, Ernesto caused 14 deaths and $350 million in damage. . Hurricane Francine Hurricane Francine was a powerful hurricane that threatened the Mid-Atlantic and Northeast in early September. A tropical wave formed into a depression on August 31, becoming Tropical Storm Francine the following morning. Conditions were conducive for rapid intensification, and Francine attained hurricane status the morning of September 2. Francine continued northwest, and prompted tropical storm watches along the east coasts of the Carolinas and Virginia, as well as Maryland and Delaware. Francine peaked on the afternoon of September 4 at 125 mph. Francine then took a more northerly track than expected, remaining a short distance offshore of the Outer Banks during its approach on September 5. Francine continued northeast, nearly parallel to the coast, and narrowly missed Cape Cod on the afternoon of September 7. Francine weakened to a tropical storm that evening, and became extratropical late that night. Although Francine remained offshore for its lifetime, it still caused high winds along the Outer Banks and Cape Cod. A gust of 86 mph was recorded along the Outer Banks, with a 74 mph gust recorded at Cape Cod. Tropical storm force winds were reported in many costal cities, including New York City and Boston. In total, Francine caused 11 deaths and $270 million in damage. . Hurricane Gerard Hurricane Gerard was a moderate hurricane that formed from a low that split off of the extratropical remnants of Francine. A subtropical depression formed on September 16 in the northern Atlantic, remaining nearly stationary for the next few days before continuing eastward and becoming Subtropical Storm Gerard on September 19. Gerard strengthened into a hurricane on the afternoon of September 21, further strengthening to a minimal Category 2 the following morning. Gerard peaked at the evening of September 22 at 970 mbar, although it maintained its peak wind speed from that morning to the following afternoon. After weakening back to a Category 1 on September 23, Gerard accelerated eastward as it began its extratropical transition. Gerard became extratropical with high-end storm force winds on September 24. Gerard stayed over the open Atlantic during its lifetime, and thus caused no deaths or damage. . Hurricane Helene Hurricane Helene was a powerful and long-lived hurricane that meandered through the Gulf Stream and caused heavy surf in the southern East Coast in late September and early October. Helene formed from a tropical wave on September 23, and was named on September 24. Helene then attained hurricane status on September 26, moving northeast while slowing down. Then Helene meandered around off the East Coast until October 8, when it accelerated northeast. On October 11, Helene became a hurricane-force extratropical system. Helene caused heavy surf in Georgia and South Carolina as it made its closest approach to the coast, causing minor coastal flooding. Rip currents claimed the lives of 3 people. In total, Helene caused 3 deaths and $32 million in damage. . Tropical Storm Isaac Tropical Storm Isaac was a weak storm that hit Dominica in early October. A tropical wave formed into a depression on October 2 in the Caribbean, becoming a named storm the next day. Isaac peaked early in the morning on October 4 before it made landfall in the pre-dawn hours. Isaac weakened to a tropical depression that afternoon and dissipated late that night. Impacts from Isaac were light, with gusts topping out at 60 mph and up to 10 inches of rainfall occurring locally in Dominica. A flash flood claimed two lives in the outskirts of Santo Domingo. In total, Isaac caused 2 deaths and $5 million in damage. . Tropical Storm Joyce Tropical Storm Joyce was a weak tropical storm that hit the Yucatan in mid-October. A depression formed from a tropical wave during the evening of October 14, and started to travel west. The depression attained tropical storm status and was named Joyce just as it made landfall near Cancun in the early morning of October 16, dissipating hours later. Joyce caused no deaths, and damage was minimal. . Tropical Storm Kirk Tropical Storm Kirk was a weak storm that struck Cuba and Florida in early November. A depression formed from a group of thunderstorms in the southern Gulf of Mexico on October 28, and meandered slowly eastward. The depression attained storm strength on November 1, and grazed Cuba as a 40 mph storm briefly before curving back out to sea. Kirk then strengthened slightly before making landfall in extreme southern Florida at its 45 mph peak on November 2. Kirk weakened to a depression that night and became extratropical on November 3. Kirk caused some moderate damage in Havana, mainly due to flooding. Downtown Havana saw around 6 inches, while localized reports of up to 12 inches occurred elsewhere in Cuba. In total, Kirk caused 12 deaths and $300 million in damage. . Subtropical Storm Leslie Subtropical Storm Leslie was a moderate November subtropical storm that traversed through the Gulf Stream in November. A subtropical depression formed from a low over the Gulf Stream on November 12, becoming a subtropical storm the following day and receiving the name Leslie. Leslie accelerated northeast and peaked on November 14 just before becoming extratropical. Leslie did not have any impacts on land. . Retired names: Chris -->CamdenCategory:LckyTUBA Category:Future Seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Near-average seasons